


The One with the Crop top

by AnEqualOpportunist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Stiles in a crop top, Wall Sex, You Decide, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEqualOpportunist/pseuds/AnEqualOpportunist
Summary: Who knew fucking crop tops could be so damn erotic? Not Derek. That’s who. Then this fucker walks in wearing a crop top with fucking painted on skinny jeans and chucks and Derek’s just supposed to sit there not consumed by lust?





	The One with the Crop top

**Author's Note:**

> 1000000% unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Crop tops.

 

Who knew fucking _crop tops_ could be so damn erotic? Not Derek. That’s who. Then this fucker walks in wearing a crop top with fucking painted on skinny jeans and chucks and Derek’s just supposed to sit there _not_ consumed by lust? After everyone else leaves, Stiles hangs around like he usually does to help clean up after the ungrateful pack and the second they’re out of ear shot, Derek has Stiles pinned to the wall.

 

‘You look cold’ Derek breaths against his lips, his large, warm hands spreading heat across Stiles bare sides and abdomen. Stiles always runs cold now, he’s too damn skinny. Stiles long, chilled fingers attach themselves to Derek’s biceps.

 

‘Yeah? Think you could help me out, big guy?’ Stiles returns with a smug grin. And then they’re kissing.

 

Derek’s hands snake down to grab Stiles’ ass, wanting to slip between the back of his jeans and his skin, because there’s no way the boy is wearing underwear with these sinful pants, but they’re too damn tight. Instead, Derek groans as Stiles’ hands weave their way through his hair. Derek slips his thigh between Stiles’ and slides his hands under the loose bottom of the crop top to thumb at his nipples. _That_ gets Stiles to slam his head back against the wall with a gasp. Derek attaches his mouth to the skin of his neck, his beard has gone from prickly to soft as its grown out and Stiles relishes in that, craning his neck back even farther. He lets go of Derek’s head to press his palms against the wall to give him more leverage. They’re grinding _hard_ against each other now. At some point, Derek apparently says to himself “fuck it” and grabs Stiles by the thighs and wraps them around his waist before shoving the already short shirt up even further to wrap his lips around Stiles’ nipples. Stiles begins clawing at Derek’s head, back, shoulders, anywhere he can reach as he feels himself get closer and closer to coming. Derek’s soft beard rubbing against his chest, occasionally letting his teeth tug gently at the _oh god is that a piercing_ nubs, the friction is unbelievable.

Derek isn’t faring much better, grinding against the younger man, surrounded by the _smells_ and the _sounds_ coming from Stiles. How did he not know Stiles got his nipple pierced? Why only one? Jesus that was a question for another time because he was coming in his pants, something he had actually never done, and it was all because of this beautiful boy that he couldn’t keep his hands off of. He kissed his way up Stiles’ neck, thankful for the wall keeping them both upright, when he gently let Stiles down making him stand on his own. Stiles whimpered at the loss but turned to a groan as Derek fell to his knees, mouthing at Stiles’ hard cock through the jeans. Derek’s large hands ran up Stiles’ thighs to the button of the jeans when Stiles’ brain decided it had too much and came, soaking the front of his jeans completely. Stiles is almost bent over double with his hands in Derek’s hair, shaking from the aftershocks. Derek smiled with his face still pressed to Stile’s abdomen before flicking his tongue out to swirl around Stiles’ belly button. Stiles flicks him in the ear for that. Stiles slides down the wall and Derek wraps his arms around him and lays his head against Stiles’ shoulder.

 

They sit there panting and giggling for a while before Derek presses a peck against the side of Stiles’ neck and stands up, helping Stiles to his feet. They kiss once more before Stiles announces he _really_ has to leave. Another “quick” kiss at the door and Stiles is on his way. Derek watches from the window, smile still plastered to his face as Stiles hops into the Jeep with a matching grin.


End file.
